Romeo y Julieta James y Lily
by Smiley Mary
Summary: Lily, se oculta bajo el negro, para evitar ser herida... James, rompecorazones, conoce a Lily por casualidad... un baile de disfraces, una oportunidad para que se conoscan sin prejuicios... para que algo nazca entre ellos, o solo noten lo que ya existe..
1. “Esta soy yo y esta es mi vida”

**Hola! **

**perdón! se que abandone esta historia pero hace un tiempo la lei de nuevo y pense... pucha q taba depre cuando la escribi! jajajajajaajajaja... en realidad no me gusto tanta lagrima y tristeza y too eso... decidi rehacerla, con la misma base pero agregando/cambiando cosas y también agrege capítulos para que algunas cosas se entendieran mejor... ahora tengo una historia nueva y solo me falta una cosa...**

**USTEDES! MIS FANS! **

**por favor, si alguna vez les gusto esta historia leanla de nuevo, ojala les guste, estoy completamente abierta a todo tipo de opiniones!**

**de nuevo perdon a mis lectores, espero que les guste el re-make...**

**ok... bueno... lean? PORFA!**

"Romeo y Julieta; James y Lily"

1er capítulo: **"Esta soy yo y esta es mi vida"**

Cabello largo, hasta la cintura, siempre tomado... negro. Ojos expresivos, sensibles y sinceros... negros. Cuerpo joven, bonito... cubierto de blusas anchas y pantalones sueltos y grandes.

Esta era la apariencia de Lillian Rose Evans, de 16 años. Joven bruja que asiste al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

La vida de Lily Evans había sido triste y solitaria cuando, a sus 11 años, en su primer año en Hogwarts, murieron sus padres en manos de un mago maligno y por eso su única hermana, Petunia, la ignora.

Fue por eso que, en su segundo año, se tiño el pelo negro se puso contactos... negros y se alejo del resto de las personas. Ella vivía aislada, con miedo a ser lastimada...

* * *

Hogwarts, biblioteca a 2 meses de las vacaciones de navidad

Lily se encontraba estudiando (eso hacia casi siempre), miró alrededor, recordando el día en que conoció a Naty y a Micky...

Flash Back

Una Lily Evans de 14 años salía del aula de transfiguración, paró un momento a recoger una pluma del suelo y escucho unas voces...

"vamos Morgan, sabes que quieres"- dijo una voz masculina.

"¡aléjate de mi Malfoy!"- respondió otra voz.

Lily se acercó a la sala (N/A vacía excepto por 2 personas) y vio a Lucius Malfoy (N/A alto, bien formado, pelo largo, liso y rubio y ojos verdes muy oscuros) hablando con Natalie Morgan.

"Solo un beso Nat"- dijo Malfoy acercándose a Natalie.

"¡NO!"-Natalie forcejeó y se alejó. Malfoy iba a seguirla pero topó con Lily en la puerta del salón (N/A Naty se quedó detrás de Lily)

"¡Déjala en paz Malfoy!"- dijo Lily bloqueando a Malfoy.

"No te metas Evans¡MUEVETE!"- Malfoy empujó a Lily -"Sangre sucia"- y se dirigió a Natalie.

"10 puntos menos para Slytherin por tratar así a la Srta. Morgan y 10 puntos menos por hablarle así a un prefecto"- dijo Lily, volviendo a bloquearlo.

"¡CALLATE! Déjame en paz Evans"- dijo Malfoy y la empujó más fuerte.

Lily, con un rápido movimiento de piernas, hizo que Malfoy cayera al suelo.

Malfoy, reponiéndose del golpe, se paro y se dirigió a Lily para golpearla –"¡MALDITA PERRA!"-

Pero Lily le dobló el brazo –"otros 10 puntos menos para Slytherin por dirigirse así a un prefecto"-

Soltó a Malfoy y, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, llegó la profesora McGonagall

"¿qué sucede aquí?"-

Malfoy rápidamente se alejó de Lily –"nada profesora, yo solo... estaba..."-

"disculpándose con Natalie por ser grosero¿verdad?"- terminó Lily sonriendo.

McGonagall miró a Malfoy y este asintió mirando con odio a Lily.

"bueno, entonces mejor se van a almorzar enseguida"- dijo mientras se alejaba y Malfoy también.

"¿dónde aprendiste eso?"- preguntó Natalie fascinada, apenas se fueron la profesora y Malfoy.

"defensa personal, me lo enseñaron en un colegio muggle"- dijo Lily mientras se iba.

"¡espera!"-

"¿qué pasa?"-

Natalie se acercó a Lily y le extendió la mano.

"soy Natalie Morgan¿cuál es tu nombre?"-

Lily tomó su mano -"Lily... mi nombre es Lily Evans"-

"Gracias... Lily... por ayudarme"-

End Flash Back

Desde ese día, se volvieron amigas y, más tarde, Natalie le presentó a su prima, Michela Valle. Ahora las tres son las mejores amigas...

De repente, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la chica que acababa de entrar corriendo a la biblioteca. Lily sonrió.

"¡LILY!"-

"hola Micky¿dónde esta Naty?"- le preguntó Lily a su amiga.

"¡esta con Lupin! Vamos, hay que esperarla en el dormitorio"-

Michela llevó, arrastrando, a Lily al dormitorio (N/A seguidas por la bibliotecaria que gritaba "¡insolentes¿Cómo perturban la biblioteca?").

"¿qué pasa?"- preguntó Lily.

"Naty esta enamorada de Lupin"- dijo Michela cerrando la puerta.

"¿Y!"- gritó Lily, ella ya sabía que Natalie llevaba años enamorada de Remus Lupin.

"parece que... Remus... ¡TAMBIEN!"- gritó Michela mientras saltaba en la cama.

Lily quedó paralizada, feliz por Naty, pero al mismo tiempo, decepcionada.

"¿qué pasa¿MICKY QUÉ HACES SALTANDO EN MI CAMA!"-

Natalie acababa de entrar en el dormitorio y Michela bajó y la abrazó, luego la miró.

"¿qué te dijo?"-

"¿quién?"-

"¡REMUS LUPIN!"-

"ah"- Natalie se sonrojó

–"¿ah¿QUÉ MIERXX SIGNIFICA AH!"- gritó Michela, obviamente perdiendo la paciencia.

"M... em... me pidió... que"-

"si... te pidió... ¿te pidió qué!"-

"mepidioquefuerasunovia"- dijo Natalie sin respirar.

Michela la miró, apunto de gritar de furia, por que no había entendido nada, pero Naty se adelantó.

"ya, ya"- suspiró y comenzó a hablar y... a cada palabra... sonreía más –"Remus Lupin, el chico que me gusta me pidió que fuero SU NOVIA"-

"¿no, enserio¡felicitaciones!"- Michela abrazo a Natalie.

Lily permanecía quieta... _"una de mis mejores amigas esta pololeando con uno de los merodeadores... ¿por qué?"_

"Lily?"- Michela miraba a Lily como suplicándole que no digiera nada malo.

"Lily.. yo lo siento... se que no te agradan los merodeadores pero..."- Natalie quería explicarse pero Lily la abrazo –"no... Naty yo lo siento... lo que yo sienta no tiene que influir en ti..."-

Michela parecía muy aliviada. Lily soltó a Natalie y la miro –"y Lupin es el más decente.. pero eso si... si te llega a hacer daño, Micky y yo nos aseguraremos de que reciba lo que merece.. ¿verdad Micky?"-

"claro.. ese Lupin debe cuidar su espalda"- Michela se rió, Natalie parecía un poco perturbada... –"no te preocupes Naty... no mataremos a tu novio"-

Naty respiro, aliviada, y abrazo a sus amigas –"gracias"-

"¿para qué están las amigas?"-

"son las mejores"-

"si... lo sé soy la mejor"- cuando Michela termino de decir esto (como en broma) recibió un almohadazo de parte de Lily –"¡hey!"-

Lily estaba riéndose –"que bueno que eres humilde, jajajajaja claro, tu la mejor, si jajajajajajaja"- Lily (que también lo decía en broma) recibió otro almohadazo de Michela –"oye!"-

"Lo siento señorita perfecta-prefecta"- Michela se burló de Lily y a las dos les llego un almohadazo... miraron a Natalie.

"Lo siento.. es que me sentía excluida"- Natalie se rió, pero se puso nerviosa al ver las caras malignas de sus amigas.

"no te preocupes, nosotras te haremos sentir incluida"- con esto dicho le lanzaron 2 almohadas a Natalie, y empezó una guerra que termino con 3 almohadas destruidas y 3 chicas muertas de cansancio en el suelo riéndose...

pasaron el resto de la tarde conversando sobre sus vidas y anécdotas, felices de tenerse la una a la otra...

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

**gracias por leerlo dejen reviews porfis!**

**ahora voi a postear mucho más a menudo lo prometo!**

**chau**

**Mary :)**


	2. Descripciones

Perdón... sé que no subí este capi tan rápido como dije q lo haría pero taba la semana del cole :)... bueno, aquí esta y como estas son solo descripciones el próximo capi va a estar en unos pocos días (en serio :))

Gracias

Mary

"Romeo y Julieta; James y Lily"

2do capítulo: **"Descripciones"**

**Lillian Rose Evans:**

16 años, Gryffindor. Cabello largo, hasta la cintura, liso, teñido de negro. Ojos verdes esmeralda, con contactos negros. Buen físico, delgada.

Usa ropas sueltas y el pelo tomado. No es muy social y solo habla con Natalie y Michela.

No le gustan (en cualquier sentido) los merodeadores (grupo más popular de chicos de Hogwarts), en especial James que su "líder", por que juegan con los sentimientos de las chicas y siempre están haciendo bromas. Al final se ve obligada a estar con ellos por que Natalie es la polola de Remus.

Prefecta de Gryffindor, muy inteligente, la mejor en todas las clases... menos... transfiguración.

Su materia favorita es encantamientos.

Hija de muggles, pero sus padres murieron, vive con su tía, no tiene mucho dinero (trabaja en verano). Tiene una hermana llamada Petunia.

**Natalie Morgan:**

16 años, Gryffindor. Alta, muy delgada (no exageren!). Pelo largo (hasta los hombros), muy negro que contrastan su tez muy clara y resaltan sus hermosos ojos azules.

Muy femenina, usa el pelo suelto, delicada. No se preocupa mucho de lo físico (ropa normal, no usa maquillaje). Es tímida, pero muy buena y sincera con todos, tiene muchos amigos.

Le va bien en todas las clases, pero su favorita es herbología, le gustan mucho la naturaleza.

Esta enamorada de Remus Lupin.

Hija de muggles, no es rica (pero tampoco es pobre), su madre murió y su padre se caso con otra mujer (Elizabeth), bruja, con la que espera una hija.

**Michela (se pronuncia mikela) Valle:**

16 años, Gryffindor. Alta, fuerte pero delgada. Pelo castaño claro ondulado al final, hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros.

Prefiere la comodidad ante la belleza por lo que usa ropas deportivas (solo los fin de semana por que los días de colegio ocupa el uniforme) y su pelo tomado en una cola alta.

Le cuestan, mas que a Lily y Naty, las materias (no le va mal), pero le va excelente en cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, ama a los animales.

Es cazadora del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Hija de un mago y una muggle, su madre murió teniéndola. Es la menor de 5 hijos, es la única mujer. Vive con su padre y 3 hermanos (el mayor esta casado). Tiene mucha plata.

**James (se pronuncia yaimes) Dan Potter:**

16 años, Gryffindor. Alto, musculoso, un poco delgado. Pelo corto, café muy oscuro, desordenado e indomable. Ojos café claro.

Le va muy bien en clases (al igual que a Lily), menos en encantamientos y su clase favorita es transfiguración.

Líder de los merodeadores, donde es conocido como Prongs.

Chico mas codiciado de la escuela (al igual que Sirius), rompe corazones que nunca se compromete seriamente.

Buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Odia a los Slytherin, en especial a Snape. Le fascina hacerles bromas.

Rico, vive en una mansión con sus padres, ambos brujos, y su hermana de 5 años llamada Lucy, a quien adora.

**Sirius Alexander Black:**

16 años, Gryffindor. Alto, musculoso. Pelo corto, negro oscuro y ojos azules.

Le va bien en clases, por que James y Remus le ayudan (es inteligente pero nunca estudia), su clase favorita es pociones (pero solo por la materia no por el profesor).

Es parte de los merodeadores, donde es conocido como Padfoot.

Odia a los Slytherin y a Snape y es la mente maestra en las bromas.

Don Juan, tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies. Es conocido por tener novias distintas todas las semanas.

Golpeador del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Es rico, hijo de magos, su familia odia a los "sangre sucia" (el es la excepción). Vive en la mansión Potter.

**Remus Lupin:**

16 años Gryffindor. Alto, delgado (lo que no impide que sea muy atractivo). Pelo corto, castaño claro, ojos color miel.

Es hombre-lobo por lo que 1 vez al mes, en la luna llena, debe ser llevado a el sauce boxeador para su transformación. Esta condición hace que siempre este cansado y con ojeras, pero lo esconde con sus

sonrisas, que nunca dejan su cara.

Le va muy bien en clases en especial defensa contra las artes oscuras, que es su favorita.

Miembro de los merodeadores, donde es conocido por Moony. Él es el que tiene sentido común, el que se preocupa de que las estupideces de sus amigos no sean tan... estúpidas, aunque igual participa en la elaboración de estas y disfruta los resultados. No odia a Snape pero le desagrada la forma de ser de los Slytherin por lo que no se rehúsa a hacerles bromas.

Es codiciado por las chicas (no tanto como Sirius y James) pero su corazón le pertenece a Natalie, su novia.

No es rico pero tiene mucha plata. Vive con sus padres tiene 2 hermanos (1 mujer) pero son mayores.

**Peter Pettigrew:**

16 años Gryffindor (convenció al sombrero seleccionador). Bajo, robusto, débil, cobarde, desleal.

Pelo rubio, sucio y pequeños ojos grises con un toque de verde.

Le va pésimo en todas las clases y no repite sólo por su habilidad para copiar (y a los profesores les da lástima).

Es la "mascota" de los merodeadores (a ellos también les da lástima), donde es conocido como Wormtail.

Odia a los Slytherin y a Snape (o más bien imita a Sirius y a James), trata de participar en las bromas pero no ayuda mucho (o más bien... nada).

Las chicas salen con el solo para acercarse a los merodeadores (pero el no lo nota).

Hijo único de brujos, por lo que no le falta plata (pero no le sobra). Vive con su abuela por que sus padres murieron.

(se nota que odio a peter?)

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**


End file.
